


BOND N' BLOOD™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alpha Daryl, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Glenn Rhee, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Bows & Arrows, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Brotherly Love, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Daryl Dixon Smut, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Female Homosexuality, Feminization, Fights, Fingerfucking, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Glenn Rhee Lives, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Imprinting, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Internalized Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, Kung Fu, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marking, Maternal Instinct, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Mixed Martial Arts, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Morning Wood, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Glenn, Omega Lori, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Daryl Dixon, Parent Glenn Rhee, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Glenn Rhee, Protectiveness, Puppy Love, Racism, Racist Language, Racist Merle Dixon, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing, Top Daryl Dixon, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Glenn and Daryl met ten years before shit went to hell. He could remember like it was the other day. Glenn had come into his life and moved all the furniture 'round. They made a life and had their own little family. All that is jeopardised when the dead start walking. They have to count their days as blessings, but each day gets harder, especially for Glenn.Daryl would risk his life and more for Glenn and his son to go another day, in this hell, they call life. As an Alpha and a Mate, he just wants the best for his family.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad2019©
Relationships: Andrea & Carol Peletier, Carl Grimes & Lori Grimes, Carol Peletier & Sophia Peletier, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, Jess Collins - Relationship, Lori Grimes & Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes & Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes & Dale Horvath, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas/Jacqui
Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261715
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! ;P

Glenn and Daryl met eleven years before shit went to hell. He could remember like it was the other day. Glenn had come into his life and moved all the furniture 'round. They made a life and had their own little family. All that is jeopardised when the dead start walking. They have to count their days as blessings, but each day gets harder, especially for Glenn.

Daryl would risk his life and more for Glenn and his son to go another day, in this hell, they call life. As an Alpha and a Mate, he just wants the best for his family.

**(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**   
**Part of the Omegaverse™ series.**   
**by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad**   
**2020**   
**©**   
**®**

**ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega) **   
**contains gore and sex **

**V** **iewer discretion is advised**

* * *

  
.

**Glossary** ****

**Alpha ~ **the apex predator. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and sometimes, highly dangerous. 

**Beta ~ ** a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages. 

**Omega** ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a _PreHeat_ which is caused by an Alpha's _Rut_. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the caretakers and world builders.

Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond.

Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has their penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulate, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.

**The Rut~** a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat/Mock Heat.

**Heat**~ A term used to signify a time in an Omega's life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega.

A _preheat_ is not exactly a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.

Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let love conquer your mind, Warrior. Just reach out for the light, Warrior.

one

* * *

Glenn and Daryl met almost eleven years before shit went to hell. He could remember like it was the other day. 

_Daryl had been down on his luck. His drugged brother was God knows where with a bunch of a-hole Alphas that would probably get him into some stupid shit before the night was over. The busty blonde he was dating had moved on, noticing his apparent disinterest in her, like he was with most of the female betas and omegas he'd slept with. That, or they were fucked by Merle. Daryl grunted at the thought, sipping the bourbon one of his acquaintances had bought for him when they heard the news of his dumping. His 'friends', Burt and Quinn were cousins and he had known them since he was twenty, starting off as hunting buddies. Burt was thirty-seven and already balding, which he liked to blame his marriage to Jessica on. He was gaining a bit of a potbelly from all the extra beers and lack of exercise, he burped like a hog, annoying Daryl. Still, he said nothing to the fellow Alpha. Quinn was forty and happily mated to Samantha, who he took pride in coddling and showing off. Quinn, unlike Burt, kept in good shape and had a thick head of hair with dark hair and eyes. He had paid for the drinks, having to be able to afford it working at a big insurance company. It was Alphas like Quinn and Burt that pissed him off, up to now he didn't know why he still associated with them. Heh, if Merle heard him using words like that- much less thinking like that, he'd say some shit about Daryl thinkin' he was better than everyone. _

_ Truth was, he couldn't care less for these people in this hick bar, especially Burt and Quinn. They just managed to piss him off, with their ignorance and egos. Quinn had the most beautiful omega mate whom _ _Daryl had the pleasure to meet a few times and he could tell she was more than a beautiful face. The Omega was smart and strong-willed but, with Quinn, she had to play the doll head type. He felt sorry for the gal, not to mention Burt's wife. She was simply unhappy. Sure, she had maybe felt love for the guy earlier on, but now, she didn't and Daryl could tell. However, she was trapped in a Mating because she had given Burt a son, Kyle. The pup was three now and should have his Father by his bedside right about now, instead, the fat fuck was drinking. Daryl sure as hell knew, if he ever got Mated and had a pup, he'd be by their side, no matter how annoying it got. He would not be his father or worse, Merle. But that may never happen all because of one simple thing. He prefered flat chested omegas, omegas with a certain arsenal. He liked his omegas with short hair and a fucking prick. It wasn't like he liked to admit it. For fuck sake, he spent almost twenty years denying it. But, it was getting harder to cover up when his relationships lasted a maximum of months. And it wasn't like he was getting any younger, Daryl had just hit thirty-nine. He looked damn great for it, but that didn't change the fact. Plus, he wouldn't mind having a family. A real one. A chance to settle down with some pretty thang and popping a litter or two at a quaint house just out of eyes reach, where he could teach his pups to hunt and give up late nights alone. Late nights bailing out Merle and driving around in wanna be gangs._

_He wanted some normal in his life- well, as much as he could get. _

_ It was then that his prayers had been answered. The bar's doors were opened in strode a group of betas. They were new 'cause Burt and Quinn took one look at them and their faces turned up. Daryl never understood that. Then they took a sip of their drinks and cursed low._

_ "Look what we got 'ere, Daryl. A fuckin' Hole."_

_Daryl kept in the flinch at the insult. He'd always hated it. The term was meant as a way to downgrade male omegas for their lower fertility rates. Daryl had heard it all too many times and fuck, he couldn't believe the Omega that had the literal balls to walk into this place. He had to see this, so he rose his head from the drink he'd been nursing just as 'Josh Turner's Your Man' started up in the background. All the other Betas and Alphas had begun to look the same way. Two Betas, both male and probably in their late twenties and wearing plaid shirts with worn blue jeans stood near the Omega. And what an Omega indeed. The Alpha in him had him suddenly sitting up straight when honey-coloured eyes met his from across the room. The strong scent of caramel and chocolate reaching his nose and awaking all his senses. Almond-shaped eyes, highlighted by thick lashes and dark brows. Smooth caramel skin seemed to glisten in the dull lighting and raven hair was fluffed under a cap. He was a small thing, about five feet and ten with a lithe figure. The skinny jeans he wore hugging the mounds of his ass and the thin material of the shirt shaping him. The Omega looked right back at him and gave a small smile, almost nervously. Daryl immediately knew he was done for. Burt and Quinn were saying something 'cause Burt nudged him hard. He had to break the contact between him and the Omega to look over at his 'friends'._

_"Don't even think about Daryl," Quinn barked. "That's how the little whores drag you in, fuckin' dirty hole." _

_ What he said must have been loud, because the Omega's head snapped up and he sent a glare their way. Daryl wanted to smirk, 'brave little thing'. Beside him, Burt didn't share the same thought._

_"What, you got somethin' to say, whore?"_

_ Daryl didn't what came over him, but before he could stop it, a low rumbling growl left his lips, earning stares from the rest of the bar and the Omega._

_"Don't fuckin' call 'em that when you don't know shit 'bout 'em."_

_Quinn and Burt all give him stupid shocked looks with the two Betas that the Omega had walked in with. He downs the rest of the drink and leaves after, feeling a little stupid after losing control of his Alpha. He steps out of the bar, taking in the cool air and trying to calm himself. It would've worked if the Omega hadn't come out and joined him in the late night. Daryl kept his head low, feeling off about the whole situation. Fuck, what had he done, what was he thinking? He wasn't though, he was long gone in his head once that Omega had walked in. _

_ "Thanks," he says. "For what you did in there." Daryl nods. The omega laughs and goes on saying, "Not many Alphas would do what you did. It was brave, stupidly so." He puts his palm out. "I'm Glenn Rhee."_

_ The Alpha sighs and takes the Omega's hand, meeting those brown eyes again. "Daryl."_

_"Nice to meet you, just Daryl."_

_ Glenn came into his life and moved all the furniture 'round. They saw each other around a lot over the period of two weeks 'cause the 'mega had distant family in town and was visiting. The Betas that he had come to the bar with, were some old highschool friends that he was catching up with. Every time they saw each other Daryl couldn't help but want the omega more. It was at the end of the second week that he finally approached Glenn. Within a months time, they had been hours of late-night calls and texts that he had to hide from his brother. Soon enough though, Daryl wanted to give Glenn something better than chats over calls, so he took a weekend and drove the 'mega out of town where they could be alone. _

_It was against Daryl's motorcycle that they had their first kiss. And fuck, it couldn't be more perfect. Glenn being shy at first before letting out a purr and becoming pliant. He had taken the omega by the waist and pressed him close, their mouths melting and tongues crashing together under the night sky. He had known then, as he had known before, that Glenn was his salvation. Fuck Glenn had become his everything in the span of a couple of months. The Omega had been that amazing. Introducing Daryl to a newfound part of himself. A part that could be lighter and happier, whenever he was near the kid. Glenn made him feel alive again, after such a long time. He had begun to love the simplest things about Glenn, from the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how, when he was around Daryl, his fangs and scent tended to shapen. So if the 'mega laughed, the tips of his fangs would show past his lips. He also had a way with words, like how he tended to fumble over his words or just spill out entire paragraphs when he was excited. Daryl admired his bold personality and intelligence, glad to have met an Omega with one. He took Glenn out camping the next time and he showed him the huntin' ropes, which Glenn adapted to nicely. He even let the Omega use his crossbow, that he didn't trust his own brother with._ _ He went everywhere with that God Damned stupid cap and tended to nip at his lips when he caught Daryl staring at him. It was on that camping trip that they had first their fuck. Well, he wouldn't really call it fucking. It was slower than that and way more meaningful. No, that night, they had made love, the fucking came after. Glenn had straddled him as they laid under the cool August night, and had promptly ridden him as if he'd never been ridden before. Glenn had been amazing, fuckin' tighter than anyone and his sweet scent drove him mad along with his dirty little moans as he rocked on Daryl's cock. They had kissed and Glenn had cursed, moaning about how much he loved Daryl._

He should've been scared at that moment, instead, he'd caught those honey eyes and gripped Glenn's thighs before rising up and pressing a chaste kiss to his Omega's cheek. Sweat trickling between them as their bodies moved to a beautiful rhythm. Then he whispered the words back to the Omega. 

_ Daryl tried to hide Glenn from others and he was doing a pretty fine job. Glenn let him stay most of his nights in his apartment, in his bed. They'd wake up together and Daryl would leave Glenn with a lil' somethin' before they showered and had breakfast. Glenn worked at his Father's company, so he left for work at eight-thirty. Daryl had to work at the garage for nine and if his Uncle needed a hand, he'd head down to the Hunting Lounge. Then they'd both be home at seven, sit in front of the Tv and make out or have dinner while watching some stupid show that was on the air. It was serene and so domestic, this life. Sure, he'd gain some looks when he got to the bars for smelling like Glenn or having leftover marks on his neck. He couldn't care less, Glenn made him a better man and he cared for the Omega more than he liked to admit. Their little paradise went on for almost a year, Daryl figuring that he liked this life and Glenn was everything he could ask for an more. So, he wanted to finalise it all. Put a claim on that Omega's ass, and maybe a ring on that finger. But before he could do that, Daryl had some money saved up over the years, so he went house huntin'. He wanted a place that Glenn would love and he could fill up with some pups once they were settled._

_However, some things didn't go as planned. He did get the house, but Glenn had started feeling sick a week ago, throwing up in the evening almost every day all week. _ _He wasn't sure if it was what he thought it originally was, so he paid close attention to Glenn and coddled him a bit more. Eventually, he found that Glenn was more sensitive than before and his soft stomach had tightened. He had a certain glow to him along with the heighten change in his scent. Fuck, it was true, he had bred Glenn. Jesus, he was so fuckin' proud of his dumb self. Then, he was excited and found that he couldn't wait until Glenn told him. It took another week until his Omega came around, sat on his lap and handed him a pregnancy test. That night, Glenn moaned his name while he thrusted slowly inside him. They were also bonded that night, Glenn baring his neck and begging Daryl to Mate him. He was lucid, it wasn't like he was in Heat and wasn't aware of what he wanted and what he had asked for, so Daryl obliged. His fangs had elongated and he had sunk them into the Omega's gland on his neck, Mating them for Life. Becoming one and whole, for once. Then, he let Glenn mark him. Daryl finally knew peace as he knotted and his Mate, his future Wife and Partner for Life climaxed with him._

_He thought for sure he could keep up the serenity until Merle came over one morning. The bastard had forced himself into their lives, making a whole ruckus bound to be reported. Daryl growled low and threatened to put an arrow through his skull if he didn't shut up and leave. The drugged up bastard then had the audacity to call Glenn a whore and tried to attack him. Daryl was at his brother's neck before he could stop himself, a vice grip on Merle's neck._

_ "Daryl, stop. Don't fight, please. " Glenn touched his shoulder and he stepped back, letting go of Merle. _

_His big brother seemed just as shocked as he was. Merle glared hard, "You would you pick that **omega** over me- your family, your blood. "_

_ Daryl snarled back, "As long as Glenn's carrying my pup, then he is family- he is blood. "_

_Merle dressed back as Glenn hugged himself, "You fuckin' bred him. " He laughed dryly, "That's just great, baby brother. 'Wonda' what Pa would have to say 'bout you playin' house up 'ere with this 'mega. "_

Shit, just what he needed. Will Dixon in his life again.

_His father, the bastard was furious. He showed up for Daryl at the Mechanic shop he worked at, narrow blue eyes ablaze. Merle had leaned against the nearest hard surface, awaiting the impending argument. Daryl sighed and grabbed a dirty cloth to wipe his hands and then walked around to stop a few feet in front of Will. The cocksucker that 'raised him'. More like beat the crap out of him. Daryl couldn't remember the number of times he had been in the hospital along with his mom, for this asshole hitting or kicking him up. Like if he wasn't a child or Melanie Dixon wasn't a woman and an Omega. The two very things he was taught to protect as he grew to be an Alpha. His bastard of a Father was about Merle's height, six feet two, with dirty blonde hair that cropped his face and was thinning with age. He had gained a potbelly but carried the same stench of alcohol and a resting bitch face. This was the same son of a bitch that had driven their mother to suicide, here to lecture him on Male Omegas and what he was doing was 'wrong' or that he was a 'fag'. Fuck, Daryl couldn't give two shits what Will Dixon thought of him. Will starts this fun conversation by insulting Glenn and then calling him a Fag. He threatened Daryl a few times and it was all almost over until Will told Daryl he'd better leave Glenn or his pup wouldn't see the light of day. Daryl didn't know if it was bold or stupid but, it didn't bode well for Will because Daryl had growled low enough to make Merle step back. His fangs had sharpened and the Alpha dominant in him was so close to murder, instead, he took a breath and snarled, 'You touch my 'mega or pup and I'll skin you alive, making sure to use a dull blade.'_

_Will got the message._

_A month later, Daryl is introduced to the Rhee family in order to break the news of their new arrival and propose to Glenn. Glenn had two sisters, Gloria, a Beta female and the oldest of the three and Onika, an Alpha female who was the second eldest. Gloria had been pregnant when they met, two months to be exact. She was bonded and married to another Beta whom she had known since she started working and was a cunning woman with mischievous brown eyes. She was only a little bit shorter than Glenn and had the same raven hair in beautiful waves. Daryl immediately liked her. Then, he met Gemma Rhee, Glenn's Mother and the Omega head of the family, mated and married to Obadiah Rhee. She had been a biochemical engineer for twenty years while raising a pack and maintaining a husband. Gemma had been the most welcoming to Daryl, showing him pictures and videos of Glenn throughout the years, with a similar smile to Glenn's on her face. Her hair was peppered with greys and her dark eyes gained wrinkled when she laughed. Onika, the Alpha daughter had been easier to deal with compared to Obadiah Rhee, she had been understanding and told Daryl if he messed things up, she'd mess him up, which he happily agreed to. Lastly, Obadiah Rhee showed up at the dinner that evening after work, kissing his Mate on her cheek before hugging his daughters. When he found that Glenn had been home, he almost hugged the kid to death, then he paused sniffing Glenn and it made Daryl nervous, 'cause if Obadiah smelt the pregnancy, he had every right to kick Daryl's ass out for knocking up his son. _

_ However, the Alpha just eyed Daryl from where he stood with cold brown eyes. Daryl had never dealt with this type of pressure because he had never had a relationship that lasted long enough for him to meet the family and now that he had, he really didn't want to mess it up. Glenn was his and he wanted to make an honest Omega out of him. He couldn't wait to ask the big question, but he needed to have Glenn's family approval first. He had gotten Gemma's when she had trapped him in the guest bedroom while he was checking the engagement ring for the tenth time since he got to the house. She almost combusted right there and then, he had to beg her not to ruin the surprise and then, he asked if he could marry Glenn. She hugged him and Fuck did it remind him of his mom. It made him think about how she wouldn't be there to see him marry the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Then, she kissed his cheek, nodding and welcoming him into the family. Obadiah Rhee had not been so accepting, mostly because of Daryl's age and his job. Glenn didn't care and said 'yes' when he had gotten down on one knee, his mother and sisters screaming in excitement. Gloria's husband congratulated him and then, they popped some champagne to celebrate. Obadiah blessed Glenn and Daryl's wedding a week before it and their ceremony was perfect, mainly because Merle and Will didn't attend. Glenn had walked down that aisle looking magnificent as fuck and had been given up to Daryl by his father. They had said their vows and made an oath to each other, before sealing it with a kiss. It was official, he was a married and mated Alpha. And God, anytime he woke up beside to Glenn was a gift in itself, but to see and be with this Omega-And raise a pup of his own_ _ with him- was a miracle._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I can't believe it's true, sometimes.  
No, I can't believe its true,  
I get to love you. It's the best thing I get to do.

two

* * *

They shopped for house gifts and baby materials, Glenn's mom came over, giving pointers that were very much appreciated. 

_Another month later, Merle stopped by while Daryl was at work and Glenn had been home alone. He didn't harm him however, he simply let Glenn offer some homemade pie and then helped Glenn throw out some stuff. When Daryl got home, he had to hold in the growl that was bubbling inside him, his Mate managed to calm him down. Glenn then left them downstair to sort things out. Merle had started awkwardly, saying that Glenn made a mean Cobble Pie. Then, his older brother sighed and said he was happy for him. Daryl got up, headed to the kitchen, took out two beers and walked back into the living room, handing Merle a cold one. The brothers silently watched rugby that evening. Glenn had been proud of him that night and gave him a blowjob before bed. _ _Eventually, he and Glenn agreed on a lime green for the baby room, something neutral, Glenn wanted, because he believed it would be a girl. Daryl had just shaken his head. By then, Merle would regularly visit and he been standing at the door while they were contemplating, adding in gruffly, 'Its a Boy,' which led Glenn to ask 'Why?'._

_"He's a Dixon," the Alpha said, "Dixons are always men." _

_ Reedus Alexander Dixon was born, on a cool October night. Glenn's pregnancy had been easy and honestly, a very enjoyable experience for him. Not only had Glenn been beautiful pregnant- not that he wasn't in general- but he had also been extremely horny and pliant. Fuck, it had been amazing, he was able to pamper the Omega to death during the last two months. During their honeymoon, which was paid for as a gift from Obadiah, Daryl made sure Glenn knew all of his talents. As a bowsman, he had very talented fingers, but he was skilled with his tongue too. Glenn didn't do much- because he wouldn't have it- but laid spread out like a feast for the Alpha. On some days, they had dinner at a restaurant or indoors, visited the pools and watched a cheesy show together. After they returned home, Daryl introduced Glenn to their house, and immediately fell in love with their home. Omega and Alpha Dixon moved in within another month, saying goodbye to their old homes and the people they would miss. Daryl didn't have much of that to do, but once his Mate was happy, he was. The months carried on and Glenn started back working, so did Daryl, although he was worried about Glenn, the omega proved he could handle himself, a job and home life. _

_As their kid grew, Reid showed a cunning and bright personality. Carrying Daryl's bright blue eyes and Glenn's dark hair. He picked up things quickly and had been a quiet baby. Immediately, Daryl could sense that he would grow to be a great Alpha. _

Shit really hit the fan when Glenn had left.

_It__ had been temporary and only for a week at most. The trip had been so sudden, Glenn and Daryl were woken up late one night at their quaint little home just outside of North Georgia, near enough to their Uncle Jesse, who owned a Hunting Range that Daryl had learnt to Hunt in. The house had been bought not six months before Reid's birth. Reedus, their pup, had been born on an October morning surrounded by his Uncle Merle and doctors. Even before then, Daryl and Glenn had been saving up from their jobs to finally settle down, after three years of knowing each other and being mated for two __years. The call that night, was from Glenn's Mother, Gemma, a sweet Omega that was a retired nurse and the Mother of three children. Daryl and Gemma adored each other, the Omega dotted on him as if he were her actual son and when she had heard of their mating, she had immediately given her blessing. She had called to inform them that, Beth, Onika's Mate, was in labour and since the birthing had been earlier, there wasn't any time to schedule a flight for three nor book a hotel for the next few days. Daryl insisted that Glenn go because he had barely spent time with his sister in these last years, focusing on his own family. The stubborn Omega finally agreed and Daryl and Reedus were left alone. _

_Daryl decided it would be best to take his son on their own little trip. Daryl and Reedus went to visit Uncle Jess at the Hunting Range in North Georgia Mountains. Although, he knew that Glenn would have at him if he found out, what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him. He figured it was a nice way to bond with his son and spend some quality time to make some memories. He could teach Reid how to Fish and if Glenn permitted, how to hunt. The drive was some hours long, still, Daryl kept it interesting, allowing Reedus some snacks and his choice of music. Thank God the kid fell asleep, Daryl was able to take off that noise and think. Glenn called to check up on them three times, Daryl had pulled over and for the two times, Reid spoke to him Mother, while giggling like the little horrible liar he was. The last time, Glenn questioned Daryl on where they were going but, he didn't budge, saying that it was just a little road trip to ease their minds while he wasn't there. He'd tell his Omega where they were when they got there so that way, they couldn't leave, at least not immediately. When they arrived, Merle had already taken off to God knows where and Reid was greeted by Will Dixon while Uncle Jesse gave Daryl a familiar pat. Daryl's Father, Will, may hate Glenn, but he dotted on Reedus. _

_It pissed him off how he was ignored, even more than usual because he had Mated a Male Omega. Will had shown his hated from the moment he met Glenn, threatening Daryl's Omega and insulting him over dinner, right in front of Glenn's family. Glenn's Father, Obadiah who didn't approve all that much on Daryl had risen so fast and was in Will's face faster than Daryl. Obadiah had seemed the type to never show emotions or that he cared for his family to uphold that business image, but you so much as look at his family wrong. It had taken Daryl some time to get the Male's blessing to Marry Glenn. Either way, Will still called and visited bring gifts and money for Reid, all while completely disregarding Glenn. Glenn was his Omega, the most important person in his life- his Mate and Wife in the eyes of the Law and God. If they couldn't find a problem with that, then what was his? Not to mention the fact that if Reedus was an Omega or a Beta, Will would have never wanted anything to do with Daryl's kid. Will Dixon was the worst example for a Father, much less a GrandFather. He had never been there for Merle and Daryl, if he were, it was either to kick the shit out of 'em or their Mother. So, he'd never trust that man around his Pup and Mate. For Christ's sake, Merle had, at least, noticed how Glenn made him happy, so had taken the effort to respect Glenn before Reid was born. Now, his brother would fuck up anyone that even sniffed wrongly in Glenn and Reid's way._

_Will gave Reid a hug and called him, 'Champ', before heading to the Hunting Lounge. Uncle Jesse smiled at Daryl, swinging an arm over his shoulder as they went inside. For the next few days, Will hovered around Daryl and Reedus, never saying much to his own son but, able to have whole conversations with a Grandson he would've never paid attention to if he was an Omega or Beta. It wasn't like he was envious really, more like, he was worried that his father had the gall to do this shit with unknown intentions and right in front of his own son who he hated and abused. What a fuckin' hypocrite. By the third day, which was Monday, Daryl finds that the world feels quieter and he's gotten no messages or calls from Glenn since Sunday morning. He decided to call, however, had been greeted by a disconnected service. The Alpha frowned, realising his wifi was down and went into the living room where Reedus was seated while watching somethin' on his tablet. Daryl passes by, ruffling his son's hair and peaking at the data bar on the top right corner of the screen. Glenn had bought data for them so, it was odd to see that the bars were grey and empty. Daryl glanced at his pup and then made his way to the door, he stepped outside and took a moment to survey his surroundings. _

_ The Hunter ground his teeth and went back inside to take up a gunmetal grey bolt action rifle, loading it up and taking a few extra into his pockets before heading down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the trees, noting that somethin' wasn't right. He notices his Uncle's pick up truck out front, so Jesse and Will were somewhere 'round 'ere. Daryl followed the trail to a creek and listened to the tree whispering as they bristled with the wind. The water trickled down the slopes and stones while Daryl scoped the area with the rifle. Feeling unease settle in his gut, nature was all too quiet, far too quiet. Birds didn't sing and critters stayed held up in their boroughs. A sudden gunshot rang out in the distance, causing a few birds to flutter off, followed by a blood curling scream. Daryl lept into action, running towards the source of the sound, rushing through the bushes and cutting across the creek. What he finally saw was somethin' out of those damn games Glenn liked to play. The Alpha came upon Uncle Jess and Will, who were holding their own against and a small group of people? Daryl had only been scared three times in his life- as much as he hated to admit it; when Reedus was born, when he met Glenn and when his mother had died. Now, he didn't even know what it was that he was afraid of- he couldn't even explain it. _

_There were other persons- were they even considered persons?- with pale skin and bloody teeth. Their skin was deadly pale and eyes were ghostly From where Daryl stood. One was struggling against Will while Uncle Jesse reloaded, its disgusting teeth snapping at his father, who blocked with his arm and fought back. Daryl blinked when the things groaned and snarled over the sound of rushing water. He stepped back before remembering that he had the rifle on him, the Hunter shouted to his Uncle and raised the gun, aiming through the scope. He could fully see the veins of the creatures' neck and arms, an oily black substance leaking from their teeth, the rotten head bobbing his way or at his father. He fired and the bullet managed to pierce straight through one of their heads, nearest to Will. The body dropped, blood an abnormal black, spitting out through the gunshot and the sound echoing through the trees. Deathly pale eyes faced his way and the Alpha Hunter notes how they pay close attention to the sound's source, giving Will some time to escape and Jesse manages to blow another one's head off before he caught himself and jumped into the creek, running Daryl's way. Only the last one follows after then, snatching W_ _ill's arm and sinking its teeth into the flesh earning a harsh cry from the man. He unsheathed his hunting knife and stabbed the bastard through the skull. It falls limp to the water, Uncle Jesse panted and ripped an arm off his shirt to help patch Will's wound as Daryl eyed the body in the water._

_ Will hissed, _ _"What the fuck is going on?"_

_He couldn't have said it any better. _

_ They ran the whole way to the Lounge only to find more of these things. Daryl growled, worried about Reid who was still inside upstairs and then he recognised many of the guests from the crowd, undead lookin' freaks that once they heard 'em snapped their way. _

_"Dad!"_

_ Daryl's eye's flicked up towards a window, where Reedus was watching from. The pup was safe, for now. The fucking freaks growled at the sound and stared lifelessly at the window. Daryl let out a snarl before emptying his rifle into a few of the nearest freaks while Uncle Jesse and his Dad fought back as much as possible. The Alpha took it as an opportunity to run past the small herd and up the stairs, narrowly escaping the snares of those things. He swung the door open and rushed into the living room where his son was waiting. When Reid saw his Dad, he all but ran into Daryl's arms. Daryl rubbed his kids' back as he went near the window just as another cry rang out. Daryl look out the window, in shock as his father was dragged into the herd. Those freaks knawing at any piece of flesh. Uncle Jesse cursed and called out for Daryl. The Alpha then took Reid's hand and knelt. _

_"Hey champ, I need you to promise me something, okay?"_

_"Dad, what's happening?"_

_"Hey, Reedus, you gotta promise me you'll stay by my side okay? No matter what, son, stay with me. Promise me, kiddo."_

_"I promise, Dad."_

_Daryl kissed his son's forehead and then rushed around the room, loading up bags with food, ammo, strapping a knife at his ankle and loading up on guns. Reedus took up his Cap, which Glenn had left with him on his head. Daryl suddenly realising that, 'Fuck, would Glenn be okay?' What the hell was goin' on and how was he going to find the Omega? How was he going to get them out of this? And now he had to find Merle, shit. Will was dead and as much as it didn't affect him, he knew that his brother may have problems. Will may have been an abusive prick, but he had been their father. _

_"Daryl, get yer ass out 'ere!" Jesse barks and Daryl slips a bag with water, snacks, a knife and clothes on Reid's back._

_ The pup takes his father's hand and they make their way down the stairs. Daryl with a loaded pistol in hand, he spots Jesse in a pickup truck loaded with a cooler, two tanks and some hunting supplies. Daryl looks over and finds that there are bodies, he shields Reid's face as much as he could and opens the door, letting him in before sliding on to the seat, just as Uncle Jesse sits at the Driver's side. He starts up the truck and they peel out of the Lounge. It was while they drove that Daryl smelt the fear radiating from his son as Uncle Jesse flicked through the radio channels, all of which were saying the same things._

'Mysterious disease spreads rapidly, the public is asked to stay calm- Authorities have confirmed that the disease is transmitted via bitten contact- The public has been asked to stay away from anyone that has been in contact with anyone bitten- The infection has spread to rural areas and- this message has been requested and transmitted by the President of the United States, this is not a drill. Authorities have issued a contagious disease warning, the cities and rural parts of our country as well as the world has been terrorised by cannibalistic residents. Confirming that the virus is spread by those infected by a bite, the Authorities has attempted to contain the infected residents. Residents are asked to please avoid cities and board up their home, save electricity and collect non-perishable items. We repeat, avoid cities and stay safe, authorities are containing the infected. Until further notice, may God be with us all.'

_Daryl hugged his son close and Reedus looked up at him, "Where's Grandpa Will?"_

_ The Alpha sighed, "He was bitten, kid." He looked at Reid, "You heard what the radio warning said, champ. We have to stay away from him until he gets help."_

_"Oh, and are we going to be okay?"_

_"Ya, gonna find your mom and we'll all be fine."_

It wasn't all fine. At least, not until he had Glenn in his arms again.

_Uncle Jesse had been bitten when they found Merle and he had to kill him in front of Reedus. It was then that the reality of everything hit Reid hard and at nine years old, it was a lot to handle sometimes. Daryl had to drill some survival skills into the kid and as much as he hated it, he knew it was the best he could do for his son in a time like this. Since Merle had his crossbow, he managed to get it back from him and then trained Reid to use it. Then they found their way to Michigan, where Glenn's family lived and found the home in a mess. Merle grabbed a few supplies and then they just drove, Daryl wondering where in the hell that Omega could be and hoping, that just maybe, maybe, he was safe. They found themselves in Atlanta some six months later, since they needed supplies and were desperate. It was then that he had lost Reedus- well he hadn't, he went on a supply run and left Merle to supervise, only to return to a drugged-out Merle and no kid. He almost killed the man on the spot and spent the rest of the night searching for his kid. The day had come and he was sick with worry, trashing the room they were hiding out in and shooting random biters. He needed to find his son, he couldn't go back to Glenn knowing that he had failed as a Mate and an Alpha. However, his prayers were answered that evening when a blonde woman found their headquarters and in followed Glenn with a safe and happy Reedus._

_ Everything had fallen in line once he had one look at Glenn. His Omega looked as beautiful and strong as ever, his dark hair a little longer and that stupid cap back on his head. He had let go of Reid, who if hadn't run up to hug Daryl, would've thought this was all a wicked dream or some delusion. His son wrapped lanky arms around him and he breathed in the pup's scent, almost bawlin_ _g like a complete bitch right there and then from the familiar aroma. Then, Glenn strolled over, touching Daryl's hair as if, he too couldn't believe his eyes. He gave a low cry and fell to his knees, falling against Daryl and Reid, sobbing tears of joy and relief. The Alpha in him purred and he took the omega's teary face, then pressed a kiss to those soft, chapped lips. Glenn's scent soared and it was like he had been rebirthed. God, he had missed this Omega, he thought as he held on tight to his family. He passed his hands over Glenn's cheeks, wiping away tears and then taking his hand, kissing them, memorising every little detail, from those honey eyes to the way the tights he wore hugged his ass. Daryl notices that Glenn's neck was bare, the bond mark healed up after so long of not being remarked, he would solve that soon. Glenn laughed and kissed him again, then hugged Daryl and Reedus. The Alpha sighed, relief filling his veins. His family was safe and more importantly, in his arms once more. Yes, all was fine now. And he would kill to keep that way._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, when I have you  
I'm gonna brand you with my lips  
And all of the world will know that you're mine now  
We'll never lose faith  
'Cause we'll never forget this taste  
My love has the power to keep the tide down  
Oh, I'll get you tied down, tied down

three

* * *

Daryl immediately didn't like Shane Walsh. From the moment they met, he tried his best not to kill the fellow Alpha and only because Shane was looking after an Omega and a kid, the same age as Reid. He should have no reason to dislike the guy, instead of maybe the way Shane's person felt. He quickly found out that Shane was actually a cop from outside of the city and he had taken up the role of Pack Leader apparently. He couldn't judge however and ignored it once he realised how things worked around the camp Glenn and blonde beta had taken him and Merle back to. Merle couldn't stand Shane either and spent a good amount of his time avoiding him. The campsite was far off from the city and right next to the perfect hunting area. Merle set up their truck and teased Reedus, unconsciously scenting the pup.

Glenn introduced him to the people that had saved him and sheltered him. The blonde woman, Andrea, had a sister, Amy who was around Glenn's age. Daryl liked Andrea though, she reminded him of himself and tended to understand personal space. Jim, a beta male and mechanic was on the quiet side and assisted in fixing the older Beta, Dale's RV. Dale Horvath was a simple man that looked for everyone at the site, mostly the blonde sisters. There was also a mated pair and their daughter, an Omega by the name of Sophie. Daryl immediately picked up that something was off about Carol and Ed Peletier, but didn't mention it. The Morales family were close to Lori Grimes and Glenn, who looked after the two girl children if their parents were busy. There were another set of people staying with the grouo but they seemed quiet and Glenn said that that barely interacted with them. Lori and Carl, the Omega woman and Alpha pup that Shane was taking care of, were nice people and Carl took to Reid. Lori seemed to be the head Omega at the camp, making sure that all the children and Omegas were taken cared of. 

When they had first gotten to the camp, Shane tried to interrogate him and Glenn had to tell them that they were mated and married. The other Alpha had been taken back, along with a few others. If he wasn't incredibly relieved to have his son and Omega in his arms, he would've given a shit. Daryl wasn't the least bit interested in these people, he wanted to find the safest corner and get inside Glenn, marking over that healed Bond Mark. It had been so damn long since he'd seen his Mate since he'd smelt that delicious chocolate aroma. The Omega seemed to have noticed and the next morning, Glenn introduced him to a lake that they used to get fresh water and fish from.

His gorgeous mate stripped down and coaxed him into the water. Daryl, being the protective Alpha and Mate he was, made sure to double-check his surroundings before he slides up behind Glenn, scenting his slender neck. God, when he had woken up this morning he almost couldn't believe he was back in Glenn's arms, still sleeping over his belly. A habit Daryl had picked up when Glenn was pregnant. His Wife purrs, carding his fingers through Daryl's hair and then looking over his shoulder for a kiss. Daryl was done for, Glenn looked so beautiful. His scent had been slightly musky, strong from Daryl's own no longer marking him. The older man kissed his mate, grabbing Glenn's hips and pressing his erection against the swell of his ass as the water danced around them calmly. 

Glenn gasped and broke the kiss, he turned in the cool water and looked at Daryl's face, eyes watering up. "I missed you so much, Daryl. There were days that I feared the worst for you and Reid, but I had hope. Just enough, because I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to him and that you'd be with me again. Then, I saw Reid that night and cried- I felt like everything was, at least, a little bit better, knowing that both you and him were alive and safe. " The Omega kissed him, chaste but slow. "I need you, Daryl, need you so much. Mark me up, baby. Please. "

Daryl growled, "Fuck, Glenn, I missed you more than anything," He kissed the Omega, their tongues meeting and heat dangling between them. Glenn breaks the kiss and turns back around, arching a little as the water trickled over his navel. 

"Get inside me Daryl, fill me with that cock, baby."

The Alpha growled and dragged his length between Glenn's cheeks before teasing that slick hole with a finger. Daryl nipped at that slender neck, slide his hands over rosy nipples and tugged softly, earning a low whine from Glenn's lips. One hand fell on Glenn's hip and Daryl sunk into the Omega's warmth with familiar ease. Glenn moans and Daryl captures it with a wet, open mouth kiss. He wants to buck into Glenn, fuck him and spill his mark in him, but tonight, he needs to savour him. The hunter drags a canine across Glenn's neck and thrusted. Glenn threw his head back and his mouth fell open. Daryl moves his other hand from the tight nipple up to the Omega's mouth where he gives to Glenn. Plush lips close 'round them and he mewls while he sucks the fingers. Daryl continues with slow, deep thrusts, gaining harsh keens and pants. 

"F-Fuck, Daryl, more, please fuck me, fuck me. "

"You sure baby boy? " 

Glenn nods around his fingers, "Fill me up- " 

His words fall short as Daryl grabs Glenn's thigh and raises his leg, then fucks into his wet heat. Blue eyes tracking the movement of his cock, wet and creamy, pound in and out, droplets falling into the water. Glenn goes to moan, but Daryl covers his mouth and fucks. 

"This what you missed, baby boy? Huh, my cock inside you? My cum dripping out of you, liked you loved." He snarled and Glenn shivered, "Fuck, you're so beautiful. My gorgeous, tight Omega, yeah. Missed you so much, Glenn."

Glenn stiffens and quivers, eyes rolling back as his orgasm tackled him, Daryl groaned and sunk his teeth into his Mate's neck. He rocked his hips as his seed spilt inside of the Omega. Daryl curses as Glenn pets his nape, the Alpha presses chaste kisses to that newly made bite. Glenn's soothing soft scent flowing around him. God, he had missed him. So bloody much.

"It's okay, babe," the Omega says, as if knowing Daryl's worries. "We're together and our pup is safe," Glenn looks over at him, "I love you, too."

* * *

When Daryl woke up, he took a moment to realize that he was safe. That he was back in Glenn’s arms. That his son was safe and his mate had his mark again.

The Omega slept beneath him soundly and wearing only Daryl’s shirt. After he marked Glenn up yesterday, they eventually got around to cleaning up each other. Then, they reluctantly left the water, dried off quickly, Daryl remaining ever-observant. The forest area they were near, may be safe for now but just like at his Uncle's, those biters were gonna find a way out here and Daryl needs to Get his family out before that happened. The pair found their way back to the group. Reid was with his brother, and he went immediately to the pup, Glenn not far behind. A few of the members of the little camp gave him looks, including fucking Shane. He would never be able to shake the feeling of awareness and full Alpha mode he went into every time he was near the cop. The head Omega, Lori, her name was, came over to Glenn, asking if they were hungry. 

Reid and Carl took to each other, the boys chatting away while the shy Omega girl, Sophia sits softly. The other children welcome him and giggle at whatever small hunting joke he passed. Glenn agrees to the food while Shane slides over to them. Merle seems to be hovering near the Andrea woman and Daryl really has to wish him the best there because he was more than sure that Andrea could do some damage. 

Theo and Jim pass by, heading towards the RV while Dale sits at the door of the vehicle. 

"Hey, Daryl, is it?" Shane says as Glenn gets some breakfast. 

Daryl resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Look, you're new here, so you don't get the rules yet, but you're gonna have to work for your stay," The dark-haired Alpha states and Daryl narrows his eyes. 

Lori notices and steps up to Shane, "Isn't it a little too early Shane? Come on, leave them be. "

Shane meets the woman's eyes softly, "Look, we're already low on supplies and Glenn hasn't gone in on schedule, so he needs to put in some work. They're both strong Alphas, they'll be fine-"

"What?" Daryl snaps, then looked at Glenn, "What the fuck does he mean by that? " 

"Daryl," Glenn starts as he puts down the food, "It's okay, I'm okay-"

"But you're risking your skin for these people?" He almost crowds the Omega's space. "You could get hurt or worse!-"

Shane tries to put in his two sense, "Hey, no need to get on like that, pal."

Daryl growls his way, low and wild enough that it makes Lori and the pups flinch, the others are now at attention. "No one asked for your opinion, Walsh. And you better watch your fucking back, having my Omega going into the city for your shit."

Shane shuts up but glares until Lori tugs his attention her way.

Glenn groans, "Daryl, enough! I'm not some piece of fine china and nowadays, it's every man for himself, so you can't expect me to sit around like some 'good lil omega'!" He fights back, Daryl should've known he would've fought back. It was why he loved Glenn so much, but these days, he only cared about keeping him safe, especially after almost losing him for so long without having the slightest clue where he was. And, praying as the days grew longer and his mark disappeared, that the Omega was alive.

"I know you're not fragile- I just, do you have any idea what it was like away from you, Glenn?" Daryl sighs, "I expect you to be safe-" 

Glenn slides his hand up the Alphas arm, "Hey, and I am. Okay, I'm okay and I will be. Let me help them, Daryl, please?"

The Alpha huffed and pressed his forehead against Glenn's. "Fine."

The smile the Omega gives him is almost enough to ease his worry. Glenn gives him a sweet soft kiss. 

"Thank you, baby."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody out there?  
I will carry you  
I will carry you  
Is anybody out there?  
I know it hurts  
It's hard to breathe sometimes

** _four_ **

* * *

Glenn knew that Daryl wouldn't give in so easily. He had a feeling that when Daryl learnt of his trips into the city, his mate would've been livid. Especially after losing Glenn once and then Reedus. He'd want his family to be safe but Glenn was sure as hell not gonna sit on his ass while the Alphas did the work. He'd always been fast and when the world went to shit, he'd used to that to an advantage. For a while, he was safe with his parents and sisters, but he had a sickening fear of never being able to see his son and husband again. So, being the stubborn Omega he was, he left his Parents' safe house and went in search of Daryl. He had guessed that Daryl no doubt would take Reid to the Hunting Lodge his Uncle Jesse owned. Glenn met Jess after he'd given birth to Reid but he could immediately tell that Daryl and him were close. 

He'd been to the Lodge three times and it had always been fun. Daryl teaching him tracking skills and hunting. They'd fish when Reedus got older and Daryl would eventually teach their pup to use the Crossbow. Glenn followed his gut and did his best to survive and find a way to his family. He had what he needed to survive on his back and enough suppressants to avoid attention. Being a lone Omega wouldn't be safe and there had been many close calls until he found Carl and Lori. He was grabbing up some non-perishables when the boy found him. He almost broke down there, thinking he'd found some lost child and imagined his son surviving like that. But he stayed strong believing that Daryl would keep their pup safe. 

Carl led him to Lori and Shane. From then on, their group grew and they moved to the outskirts of the city. Glenn's job was to scout out for food and any supplies they may need. Since he knew the city well enough and had enough stealth skill to not attract any attention while getting the supplies. A month after, the Morales family joined them, Glenn was scouting out a hardware when he found Reedus. He held his bat and couldn't believe his eyes. Reid was hiding out in a locked up part of the Hardware with a little bit of food and supplies. The pup cried as he ran into Glenn's arms. The Omega shook as he petted Reid's hair and looked into those blue eyes. Relief filled him for a second until he realised that the pup was alone. Reedus told him on the way to the camp, that Merle was drugged out and Reid had lost him. 

Glenn felt a little bit of anger towards to older Alpha then was glad to hear that if Merle was here then Daryl had to be around. Lori, Andrea and Shane had been shocked by Reid. They hadn't thought that Glenn could've been mated, much less with a pup. Lori took to Reid and Carl grew on him. Shane tried to be some sort of figure to the pup, but Reid knew how to handle himself apparently. He hunted little squirrels which fed Glenn, Sophia, Carl and Carol. Shane seemed pleased, asking him where he had learnt to hunt. Glenn told him that his husband was a regular hunter. Shane seemed pleased by this and actually told Glenn that they wouldn't mind finding him. It was because of him that they were able to head back out so soon to search for Merle and Daryl. 

It didn't take long them to find each other. Glenn and Andrea were scouting out with Reid and T-dog, looking for Merle ane Daryl in the last places that they had been. When Glenn found Daryl he couldn't fight the tears. He'd basically sobbed into the Alpha's arms. Daryl was obviously shocked by Glenn and Reid's sudden appearance, hugging them both and touching them as though he had seen a ghost. Or as if he couldn't believe he's found them. Finally together again, they make their way to their camp. Daryl unconsciously scenting his son as much as possible and touching Glenn's wrist or neck ever so often. The Omega held in the purr that yearned to be released. It had been so long since he'd been away from Daryl not to mention the stress and fear he held within him. Now that the rest of his family was safe, he felt slightly lighter. 

But he had expected the hostility towards the idea of Glenn going back out into the city. And he could more than handle Daryl, they'd had their fair share of arguments. Daryl usually would mope around if he found that his point wasn't made and he was starting to do exactly that as Glenn went around to collect the lists for everyone's supplies. Lori and Carol needed the usual and Dale and Jim just wanted a few stuff for the RV. Glenn could more than handle the trip. Shane was with Lori as Glenn was getting her list and the former cop was giving him an odd look. He figured it was probably because of the very prominent Mating bite on his neck. Shane looked like he had something to add so Glenn nodded when the Alpha asked if he could walk with him a bit. 

"How come you never told us 'bout your kid and Daryl earlier?" Shane asked not even a minute into the walk to Carol's tent. 

"You didn't ask and Lori knew. She saw how I acted around Carl and asked." He shrugs. 

A pause, "You and Daryl together long? Not gonna lie, you look twenty kid."

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna be thirty-one if you want to know and yes, we met ten years before all this." He gestures with his hands. 

"And he treats you and Reid right?"

Glenn paused and faced Shane, "Yes. What are you implying here Shane?"

"Look, kid, I'm only looking out for ya. He doesn't seem like the understanding type much less the patient type and you, well I knew a lot of Omegas that didn't want to admit it. And I get it, but sometimes you have to know what's best for you and your pup-"

The Omega bristles, was Shane saying what he thinks he is? The snarl that passes the Omega's lips makes Shane freeze and Glenn gets up into the other Alpha's space. The anger he suddenly had controlling the Omega in him. 

"You listen here and you listen closely. Daryl Dixon has never and will never lay a bad hand on me or my son and if you think you can just take one look at a person and judge them- especially my Alpha, then you got another thing coming Walsh. I don't care that you were a cop, you'll learn quickly the real reason I'm mated to Daryl and you won't enjoy it." He hisses, "Fuck off, Shane and don't ever try that shit with me again. Oh and maybe pay more attention to Carol. "

Glenn's practically fuming when he's done collecting the lists. 

The Omega found himself back with Daryl and Reedus. Merle was talking softly with the boy as Daryl organised his bolts. The Alpha immediately senses Glenn's annoyance and stands. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Glenn's huffs, "Nothing, just Shane being a dumbass." 

Daryl narrows his eyes and rubs his hand against Glenn's, unconsciously scenting him and trying to soothe his Mate. 

"What did that asshole do? Do I have to-"

The short Omega groans, "You don't have to do anything, Daryl!" He trying to keep his voice low but he's sure that Merle and Reid has heard them. "For Christ's sake, I'm not helpless. I can more than handle some Alpha mouthing off." He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, baby." Glenn could see the words being held back within Daryl as he hugged the male and scented against his neck. "I know you're just worried. And I get it-" 

"Do you? " Daryl slips back, looking straight into Glenn's eyes. "Do you get it?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stay here, let them figure it out. "

"Daryl, you agreed-"

"No, I lied. Like hell, I'll let you go out there-"

Glenn flushes, "Let me? I don't need your permission, _Alpha_? And if I say I'm doing something, I'm damn well doing it, Daryl."

"Oh, so you'd risk seeing your pup again for these people?"

"They need the help! They have children too and I know the city and I'm fast."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how, Glenn?! You could be killed or worse, get bitten by those freaks! Then what? I carry on a meaningless life struggling to raise a kid in this fucking mess until I've had enough and swallow a fucking bolt."

Glenn feels the tears rush as his eyes sting and his voice cracks, "You don't mean that, you'd have Reid, your son, our son and- and Merle."

"They ain't you." Daryl hisses, "Fuck, Omega, without you- when I was without you Glenn, I felt fucking hollow. Nothing was there and there were days that I seriously only lived for Reid."

Glenn reaches for his Mate's face and touches his jaw softly, "Daryl... "

"I can't go on like that and if you die, then I don't got a clue what I'd do with my life." The Alpha leans into the touch. 

Glenn gasps and presses a chaste kiss to those lips, "I promise you, I'll come back, I always do." 

Merle clears his throat, and Daryl looks at his brother. "If it makes you feel any better baby brother, I can go with the 'mega."

Daryl sighs and nods, sliding his arm around the Omega's waist and hugging Glenn close. It wasn't like he could fight Glenn on this. His Omega had made up his mind and there was no stopping him without hog tying him to a truck. But that would just piss him off and Daryl liked getting laid. Nor did he enjoy the silent treatment. 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

[ https://youtu.be/MSpJOeS9rxc](https://youtu.be/MSpJOeS9rxc)

five

Daryl's eyes were narrowed as Glenn shrugged the bag on his back. Glenn reached down and hugged his son, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair when the pup groaned. Glenn could feel his mate's tension from just the Aura Daryl carried now. Reid ran over to Carl when the other pup called him. Daryl slid his arm around Glenn's waist and buried his nose into the Omega's neck, inhaling his scent of chocolate and trying his best to remain calm. Glenn purrs low, a soothing omegan sound. He doesn't want to let go. 

Merle passes them and heads towards Andrea and Morales. They had made up their little team with Jacqui and Theo, who called himself T-Dog. On their backs, they had bags filled with tap, weapons, some water and the food they managed to scrap together for the trip. Daryl had watched as Glenn packed, debating whether or not to go, but that would mean leaving Reedus with these people and to be honest, he didn't trust them. Not with that Carol woman's husband, walking round. He was taking Reid with him anyway, to hunt for food since these people didn't even have enough to feed the children properly. Daryl may have seemed heartless, but he did care, at least aboutt he children. He couldn't give a fuck bout anyone else, especially Shane and Carol's pig of a husband. He just wanted to make sure his own family was safe.

"Promise me you'll come back to us," He says into Glenn's ear. 

"I promise." Glenn kisses his cheek, pushes Daryl's hair out of his face and smiles, "I'll give you a cute when I get back. This must be annoying while hunting." He slips away with a smile and jogs over to the others. 

Reid waves to his mom as they start making their way back into the city. Daryl's instincts are to go after Glenn, tug him in his arms and keep him close. Glenn didn't have to do this shit, but he should've known his Omega would be the only one with the balls to risk his life for strangers. He didn't think if it was stupid or courageous. Merle walks beside Glenn, talking about something to make the Omega laugh. He glances at Daryl and gives a kurt nod his way. Daryl doesn't move, he stays rooted in that make shift, off road pass until Reedus tugs him away. 

Everyone seems to be back to their duties. Even the Morales, as if it was a seemingly normal thing to see their family members leave, not knowing if they would return. Reid sits him down by Amy and Carol, who's chatting softly together. Reid messes around with Sophie and Carl, the pup's hair is growing out and Daryl knows that Glenn would have to cut it too. But as he breathes in his son's calm and chocolate scent, he's almost calmed. Reedus had been with these people a little longer, so no doubt he was comfortable here, but Daryl wasn't sure if he should be happy about that. 

He had plans to leave but, he doubts that Glenn would allow that now. He had grown attached. 

"Kiddo," Daryl calls Reedus and his son looks his way, "You want to stay here while I go huntin'?"

Reid's eyes widened, "Would that be okay?"

"Yeh, and probably best. You'd be safer here than hunting with me for God knows how long." He'd just have a chat with Lori and Carol to make sure Reedus isn't left alone with Shane and Carol's husband. 

He didn't want to leave Reid, but it was clear that his son liked these people and it would be easier for Daryl to hunt, although he enjoyed hunting with Reid. But he could get something bigger without Reedus there. Something large enough to feed the children and Glenn for a week at least. Reedus bumbles over. 

"Really?" He looks hopeful and Daryl stands, ruffling his boy's hair. 

"Yep, but you're helping me before l leave, eh?"

"Definitely," Reedus beams. 

Daryl needs to remember, his kid had to grow up way too soon, it would be nice for him to just relax and play around with children his age. That opportunity was rare these days. 

After Daryl finishes up cleaning his bow and preparing supplies to hunt, he speaks with Lori and Carol to look after his son while he's gone. Not before giving Carol's pervert husband a glare and growling low enough for the other Alpha to sense it. He scents Reedus before he leaves and heads into the thicket of the forestry. 

* * *

He knows it's probably stupid, especially after how the stranger rides into the city and gains all the geeks in the areas attention. But he wasn't lying when he said that it was just naive hope that someday someone might do the same for him. He may be almost 31 but he sure as hell didn't want the rest of the world to be only hellbent on their own selfish survival. So he got into the tank feedback and contacted the person in the tank. At first, his hand was shaking as he spoke, the sun getting to him as well as the lack of water. He'd have to wait till they got back to the camp though. 

Only a day they'd been out and Glenn and the others rarely came upon anything salvageable. It was becoming a worry. They had kids to feed and families to take care of and protect. They couldn't do that with the scraps they managed to find. He made a promise and he sure as hell was going to keep it. God, this was terrible, as soon a he goes with the group, thinking they'll be more than enough for everyone to carry safely, then everything goes to shit. It couldn't get any worse. But, he had spoken to soon. 

The newcomer, who Glenn thinks is an idiot for shooting up the place, introduces himself as Rick. They narrowly escape death, well the undead. 

They catch their breath on a fire escape and Glenn could feel the new Alpha's thoughtful glances. He's not predatory, more like worried about Glenn. It's nice to see that the man was at least nice. That was hard to find that these days. It was every man for themselves out here. 

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" Glenn says that, even though he has hopes that Rick would do the same for him one day. To repay the debt he now owed with Glenn saving his skin. 

"It wasn't my intention."

Glenn holds back the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass."

The stranger looks to shake Glenn's hand, "Rick. Thanks."

"Glenn. You're welcome." He turns and stares at the next climb, "The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy."

The two climb up the ladder that leads to the top of a store that Glenn and the others were camping out at.

They were on the roof when Rick asks, "Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" 

"Somebody did… I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through."

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?"

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you."

They make haste down the emergency escape of a building beside the department store, where everyone else is safe. Glenn tells his group they have incoming with a guest and warns them about the Geeks that managed to get into the blocked alley.The two go down another staircase to a door where two geeks appear, snarling their way. Just then, a door bursts open and two men, Morales and T-Dog, come out with protective gear and baseball bats. They each go after a Walker, bashing their brains in.

"Let's go!"

Rick and Glenn make their way into the store.

Andrea isn't pleased, she's scared. The normally strong and fierce woman is shaking with a gun to Rick's face as tears well into her eyes. She's afraid that it might be the end for them. The gunshots dragging every geeks' attention in the area. She's afraid of leaving behind her family; her little sister Amy. Glenn gets it. Morales and Glenn are trying to get her to back down, she finally caves in. The rest are reluctant to Rick's arrival, also blaming him if they die. They have to figure out how to get out of he city but their only source of communication, a walkie talkie, wasn't working. T-dog suggests the roof and they think it's a good plan, until there's more shots and Glenn groans. 

Fucking hell, Merle. 

They all run up to the roof and meets Merle shooting down walkers around the building. T-dog tries to stop him, but Merle obviously isn't in the right state of mind. Glenn gets into his space, knowing that Merle could back down if he was in between the argument. But his eyes are blown and he smells rancid. Glenn sighs and puts a hand on Merle's shoulder. But he's the not having it, the Alpha shrugs him off and rushes for Theo. He's being a dick, falling back into the racist ass that Glenn knew very well. Rick, the newcomer tries to stop him but gets hit down. Glenn goes to help him, the officer was obviously not in any good shape to be taking that hit. 

Merle and T-dog scramble and there's shouting and pleas for them to stop. Merle gets the upper hand and Glenn feels so terrible as T-dog is beaten. He can't really stop Merle when he gets like this, only Daryl could handle him right now. He's preaching about taking control of the group, Glenn shouts at him, but Morales and the others agree with him to ease his rage. With that as a distraction, Rick manages to take him down, using that police skill and handcuffing him to a pipe. Andrea and the others glance at Glenn but look relieved. 

"I'm so sorry guys," Glenn says. 

Rick stands and shakes his head, "Ain't your fault kid. What, you know this dirt bag?"

"Not a kid, but yeah." Glenn nods as Merle spits Rick's way, "He's my brother in law."

Rick tries to hide his surprise but Glenn could tell he's got some more questions. But that's the least of his worries.The group still has more to do though. They aren't safe and they need to find a way out of the city. Theo can't get any response when he contacts the others. Jacquie and Morales remember the sewer with the help of Rick. They all head down to the basement and where Glenn saw the sewer entrance.

"This is it? Are you sure?"

Glenn nods, "I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?"

When there isn't any reply, he looks up at the others. Everybody is looking at him.

Glenn groans, "Oh. Great. Daryl was right- don't tell him I said that."

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea says softly.

Glenn shakes his head, "No, you won't. Not you."

She frowns, "Why not me? Think I can't?"

Glenn refuses, "I wasn't…"

Rick urges him on gently, "Speak your mind."

"Look, until now I always came here by myself… In and out, grab a few things… No problem. The first time I bring a group… Everything goes to hell." He sighs." No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine… But only if we do it my way. I want to be able to see my kid and mate again, so I'm not gonna risk anything. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed."

He says, "I'll take one person… Not you either." He points to Rick, "You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass. And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him." He tells Andrea, "You be my wingman." He says to Morales, "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

They seem reluctant and he doesnt blame them.

"Guys come on, I can handle it." 

Jacquie nods and agrees with her duty, followed by the rest.

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs." Rick asks to be sure and then they separate. 

Glenn leads down the ladder, followed by Morales. But their plan had gone to shit too. There's no way into the sewer plus, there's walkers and Glenn doesn't want to take the chance and be surprised by a whole mob down there. They're trapped. So they need to come up with something soon. Some how, that means Glenn and Rick get covered in Zombie guts. 

  
  
Andrea, Rick and Morales goes outside and drags one of the Walkers they had killed in the ally, into the store.

Rick grabs a fire axe and the group puts on trench coats so they don't get guts on their good clothes. Well the clothes they have on. It's no longer good clothes, but their not taking any chances. Rick seems prepared to start chopping, but he stops at the last moment. Glenn freezes and watches as the Alpha gets down and searches the geek. He pulls out a wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died… " Everyone is silent. Glenn thinks it's for respect of the dead. "And a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us… Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."

Glenn tries to lighten the mood, "One more thing… He was an organ donor."

After a moment of silence, Rick starts to hack away at the Walker. The rotten, chopped, smelly insides were so disgusting and the smell, so strong that they started to gag. Glenn had seen a lot of things since the start of this pandemic, but nothing like this. The Omega holds his stomach. 

"Madre de Dios!"

"Oh!"

Morales makes the sign of the Cross, "Dios!"

Glenn holds his head, "Oh God."

"Keep chopping." Rick hands the axe to Morales.

Glenn groans. "I am so gonna hurl."

Rick tells him, "Later."

Morales hacks away. A person, someone who had a life, a possible mate or crush. An Alpha or Beta that was once normal. Jacquie looks so torn as Andrea holds her seemingly for support. 

Rick looks at them, "Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes."

They start applying some guts on Rick and Glenn. Smearing all over the Alpha and Omega. Glenn feels his stomach turn and knows he's gonna puke. 

Glenn is freaking out. "Oh God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad."

"Think about something else…" Rick tells him, "Puppies and kittens."

"Dead puppies and kittens." Theo teases. 

Glenn vomits.  
  
  


* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Six

Glenn is terrified. He has too much of a risk here, walking through a crowd of Geeks. The Omega wants to just be back with his son and his Alpha. God, he wanted Daryl. He would kill to have his support right now, or to simply have his scent. Rick and Glenn walk outside slowly, almost with a faux limp. The pair walk past the first two Walkers that are close to them. They seem to briefly look at them, deep into their souls and Glenn wants to whimper but he's stronger than that. The walkers don't pay them much attention and Glenn swallows harshly. These people were just like them once, like Rick had said. They probably had families, like Glenn and Mates and siblings. God. 

Rick and Glenn crawl under a bus and come out on the other side where a huge hoard of Walkers were waiting for them. The rancid smell of putrid death rises and Glenn has to hold in a gag. Rick and Glenn continue to shuffle through the crowd without any Walkers noticing that they are alive. Glenn starts to believe that thus might actually work, the Geeks don't seem to notice them, snapping at the air and making soft thrilling noises. He keeps looking down, avoiding the different states of decay from the undead. 

Glenn feels his hand starting to shake, "It's gonna work. I can't believe it."

Rick glances at him, "Don't draw attention." A Walker stares at the Omega, almost confused about him and waiting for Glenn to mess up. 

The clouds gather above, some thunder rumbling in the distance. Soon enough, the rains start falling down. The group on the roof figures that it's just a passing cloud. Glenn and Rick try not to panic as they continue to walk within the mob of Geeks. The rain doesn't seem to be going away and Glenn notices that the blood is starting to run. No, the Omega thinks, they we're so close, fuck, he can't die now. He has a kid to get back to and an Alpha he promised. The Walkers were starting to get a whiff of life walking past them. Glenn grips his bat as they begin to get a little more aggressive towards Rick and Glenn. They seem to be trying to figure out if as they were dead or alive.

"The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it washing off?"

"No, it's not." Rick says at first, until a Geek growls his way, "Well, maybe."

However, as more guts wash off, the Walkers realize that they are indeed alive. One of them starts to charge at them and Rick swings his axe, crushing its skull. 

"Run!"

Rick and Glenn take off down the street with Rick killing several more walkers with the axe and Glenn managing to kill two more with the bat. 

The two rush towards a fence and throw their weapons over the fence to climb over it, just before the Walkers are able to get them. While Glenn finds the keys to the truck, Rick pulls Merle's pistol and shoots down incoming Walkers with it. Glenn finally finds the keys to the truck and throws them to Rick. His heart racing in his chest.

Glenn shouts, "Rick!" They both clamber into the truck as some Walkers start climbing over the fence and running after them. One of them reaches the truck and slams on Glenn's window.

The Omega freaks, "Go go go go!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. They're all over that place." He looks behind and through all the windows, wondering how they'll get to the others without being mobbed.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store… That area?" Rick tells him, "That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready."

The Omega frowns, "And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I… I missed that part."

"Noise."

Rick pulls up next to a red sports car, he rushes out of the truck and smashes the window. The car alarm starts to sound and Rick hotwires the car for Glenn. The Omega tumbles out of the truck and Glenn hops into the vehicle, driving the sports car back towards the store. Rick takes the truck, while Glenn tells the rest of the group where to find Rick. 

Thanks to Glenn, Rick has the chance to pull into the back of the building at the loading area with his truck. Rick bangs on the iron doors. Morales pulls up the iron and everyone climbs into the truck. Morales closes the back before the Walkers can get to them and the group just manages make their escape. As they drive away, everyone slowly notices that Merle Dixon is missing. They glance at Theo.

"I dropped the damn key." He admits softly. 

And the group knows that they'll have to somehow explain this to Daryl and Glenn. 

Andrea notices Glenn isn't around. "Where's Glenn"

Down the highway that Rick entered Atlanta in, the car alarm still ringing as Glenn speeds down the highway in the red sports car. He is listening to music and screaming at the rush of driving down the road this fast.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!" Glenn is driving back home, back to his son and his Alpha. Everyone is safe and they are all returning to their families. He's finally have a reason to be happy these past few days. 

Back in the truck, the others know that what they were going to explain would be hard.

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… Except maybe Daryl."

Rick looks back, hearing the others speaking, "Daryl?"

Morales answers, "His brother, Glenn's mate."

Behind them, Rick hears Glenn in his car. The Omega speeds past them and continues to holler about how much fun he's having.

"At least somebody's having a good day." Morales says, "For now."

Glenn pulls into camp feeling so much better as soon as he spots his son with the other kids. He's a little surprised to no see Daryl.

Dale comes rushing at him, "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!"

"I don't know how!"

Shane appears, "Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood, please." 

Amy comes around, "My sister Andrea…" 

Shane is still being annoying, trying to speak over the alarm. "Pop the damn hood!"

"What? Okay okay. Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah!" He pops the hood just as his son comes rushing into his arms, almost tackling him.

"Is she okay? Is she all right?" Amy asks again.

Shane disconnects the battery to turn the alarm off. And finally, Glenn can hear.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn's a little louder because of the ring in his ears. Reedus giggles and Glenn goes to ask his son where Daryl had went when Amy interrupts him. 

"Is she coming back?

"Yes!"

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" 

Glenn nods and gies around the car to speak to Amy clearly and ease her panic. "Yep, Yeah, fine. Everybody is."

Shane snaps at Glenn and the Omega holds in the roll eye, "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?"

Dale tries to ease the situation, "I think we're okay."

But Shane isn't having it, as usual "You call being stupid okay?"

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt youto think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" 

"Sorry." Glenn says but shows Reid the car, "Got a cool car." Glenn scents his son as the boy is at awe to the vehicle. "Where's your dad, baby?" 

"He went hunting," Reid says, "Where's Uncle Merle?"

Glenn frowns and rises. 

The group sees the truck arrive. Glenn hears Morales speaking to Rick. Andrea runs up to Amy and the sisters hug. Morales gets out of the truck and his wife and children runs up to him.

"You are a welcome sight." And they hug in greeting, with a laugh, "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

Shane looks over to them and asks, "How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"

Glenn makes a weird sound and goes over to the Truck, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. Reid seems to notice and looks at his mother.

"New guy… he got us out," Morales says with a laugh.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello."

Rick gets out of the truck, looking quite shaken up as he looks down at Glenn.

The Omega shakes his head, "No." Don't tell me, no..."

Rick puts his hand on Glenn's shoulder and apologies softly, not realising Shane and the others surprise.

"The guy's a cop like you." Morales tells Shane. 

Rick tries to help Glenn as Theo comes up to explain. In the background however, Shane is the first to see him. Carl and Lori then look over one more time and sees Rick. The Alpha seems lost as he sees Carl and Lori. Rick falters and almost forgets Glenn and the kid that smells so much like him. He's too busy focusing on his own family. _They're here_, how? Oh God, they're_ safe and here_. The Alpha almost runs into his Mate and son. Breathing in their family scents and barely holding in the tears. He kisses Carl on the cheek and buries his face into Lori's neck, only to meet another scents over her long gone mark. Rick glances at Shane and could see the answer in his best friend's eyes. He has to keep calm though, what was he to expect, they probably thought he was dead. 

Dale comes up to Glenn and Theo later at their fire while Rick cuddles up to his family. "Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." He touches the Omega's arm, "Are you okay Glenn?"

He nods, but is looking a bit pale staring into the fire and is hugging is son tightly. 

T-Dog shook his head, "I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." 

"I cuffed him." Risk says, "That makes it mine."

Glenn looks at them, his eyes glazed over and Rick flinches, "Guys, it's not a competition, but it might sound better coming from me."

T-Dog tries to insist, "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

Amy suggests something so ridiculous that Glenn glares at her over the fire. Reedus cuddles closer to him, "We could lie."

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She pauses, "I'm sorry Glenn." She looks at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

Dale sighs, "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

Glenn barely sleeps, he spends his night watching Reid and walking around the camp. When light starts to break, he falls asleep for about two hours and wake to his son leaving the tent. The don't wash up, figuring it best to save that for later. Glenn doesn't speak to Andrea, still upset that she say something like that last night. And the beta notices, sighing when Glenn doesn't even look at her. Dale and Amy try to be a buffer of peace while Shane pesters Glenn about what they'll tell Merle. As the Alpha speaks to him, he realises that he's a little more uptight than usual and upset, no doubt about his friend returning from the dead and ruining everything for him. Glenn frowns and wonders how the hell could Shane think that was a good idea? To sleep around with his dead best friend's wife. But it was not his place to judge, he had more than his own issues. He ignores Shane and leaves as he's eating breakfast, heading up to the RV. 


	8. Chapter 8

> seven

Rick settles into the camp quite easily. But as he stays with Lori and Carl more, he begins to note Shane's scent all over them. At first sniff, you'd think it was like that because he had to scent them. To avoid other Alphas thinking that Lori was available. However, he notices his scent on neck, her lips. In her. When night comes, picks up on Shane's stiff attitude. He's not happy for Rick returning. And obviously, Lori had moved on. They were together, or had something going on, yet it was clear that Lori didn't want to mention it and was happy to have him back. 

When they sat around the fire that night, he glances at Glenn and his pup. When he first met the Omega, he had thought he was younger, at most twenty five. As he sat, hugged his son, who was ten and named Reedus. So, it couldn't be possible for him to be so young, unless he had a relationship similar to Carol and her husband. Reedus was a bright boy, with blue eyes and Glenn's wild dark hair with light tanned skin. He seemed to be close to Carl already, as well as the Sophie girl. Glenn held his son close, kissing his hair as they spoke.

They were worrying about Daryl Dixon, Glenn's mate. When Shane and the kind Beta, Dale explained who he was, Rick had been surprised again. Merle was an asshole, but less of one to Glenn, his brother and Reedus. He seemed to tolerate everyone's presence. While Daryl was a little bit more cooperative. The Alpha assisted with Hunting to provide food for the group. He had gone into the forest to get food a few days ago, telling Lori and Reedus he'll be back. He wasn't really cooperative with Shane though. Glenn wanted to Daryl what happened, but Rick wasn't having it. He'd tell him himself. 

Rick barely got any sleep. As much as Merle seemed to be an asshole, he couldn't get over the fact of just leaving him there. Not to mention the guns and ammo he often behind. That could more than help the camp. He'd also be able to tell Morgan that he found others. When he woke up, he found himself in a tent alone. He walks around the camp and finds Lori hanging up clothes to dry. 

Lori smiles when she sees him, "Morning, Officer."

"Hey."

"You sleep okay?"

Rick nods, lying. "Yeh, better than I did in a long time." 

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. I figured you could use it." She passes a glance at him, finally noticing his look. "What?"

"I've been thinking about the man we left behind."

Lori scoffs, "You're not serious."

"Come on Lori, I left a man back there. He's got a family too."

There's a Jeep coming up the hill. And they look over to spot Shane just jumping out.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use." His friend says to Carol and Glenn. 

Lori looks back to him "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking." He sighs. 

"Well, I think it's crazy. I think it is just the stupidest way to break your son…"

A scream cut throughs them. Rick freezes as everyone seemed to register what was happening. Rick feels his wife stiffen and she looks around them.

"Where's Carl?"

Then, Carl shouts. Rick snaps into action and rushes to where the call came from. Lori's running with him, and he notices that Jim, the mechanic, with Shane and Andrea are running down too. Rick grabs a pole and runs down to the site.

"Mom!"

"Carl?" 

Jim makes it before them, "It's over here!"

"Dad!"

They make it to the entrance to the forest. Reedus and Carl are together, but pale and scared. Glenn's son seemed to be putting on a strong face, like he was making sure that Carl was safe. Lori grabs Carl and looks him over. 

Glenn rushes to Reedus and hugs him close. "Are you okay? Did it touch you?" Reedus buries his face into his mother's belly, but shakes his head. 

"You're okay?" Rick ask them. Glenn nods, but passes his hand over Reid's arms at the same time. 

"Nothing bit you boys? Nothing scratched you?" Lori asks.

Carl and Reid nods, "No, I'm okay." Carl says

There's a Walker, busy eating the carcass of a deer. It's not even paying attention to them, too focused on it's prey. Ragged teeth biting down on blood flesh. Andrea and Amy comes up beside them and notices how disgusting it is. Amy gags and Dale rubs her back, stepping in front of both women. When the Walker sees them, it head snaps up and it growls low, then starts towards them. Rick goes for the first hit, knocking back and letting Shane beat it down. Dale, the old Beta, steps forward and finishes it off by slicing it's head off with an axe. Glenn and Lori cover their boy's eyes. 

"It's the first one we've had up here." Dale pants, "They never come this far up the mountain."

Jim shakes his head, "Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what."

Glenn hears the branch snapping first and shouts to the others to pay attention. The trees rustle and everyone prepares while footsteps began to carry and the wind picks up. Daryl Dixon slips out from the vegetation. Glenn sighs and Reedus breaks free from his hold, running straight up to his Father. Daryl smirks at him and ruffles his hair, before finally noticing everyone around him. He frowns, his eyes searching, then finally resting on Glenn. He seemed relieved at the sight of him. Rick dimly thought, how could this guy be so bad? 

He looked rough. Like he'd spent a bit in the dirt and needed a desperate hair comb, but the thing that stood out for Rick, was the aura that Daryl carried with him. He was an Alpha, tall and built from, probably years of labour. But he wasn't overly, definitely bigger than Rick since he had lost weight, yet a little shorter. Carrying himself with a level of silent determination and danger. Piercing blue eyes tracked over to Glenn, keeping on the Omega, until he reached him. Glenn smiled, for the first time Rick had been here. And he realised really quickly, that he had nothing to worry about with Daryl and Glenn. He could see it, he could feel it. The were mates alright, more than that, they loved each other. 

"Oh, Jesus." Dale releases, "Scared the crap out of us,"

Everyone sighs. 

Then the Alpha looks at the dead deer, "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it." Daryl groans and he kicks at the carcass of the Walker. 

"Calm down, that's not safe, be careful." Glenn says.

Daryl sighs, "I've been tracking this deer for miles, Glenn. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He spares at Glenn, then looks to Shane, "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

Shane shakes his head, "I would not risk that."

Daryl sighs. "That's a damn shame." He walks over to Reedus, "Wanted to let you try some real deer kiddo, but it looks like we'll having to try our luck another time." He pauses, "I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The undead head suddenly snarls and snaps it's teeth. Glenn jumps and hugs Reid tighter. 

Amy looks away, "Oh god."

"Come on, people. What the hell?" With skill and the crossbow he'd been carrying in his hand, Daryl quickly aim and shot the creature in it's head. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?"

* * *

Panic had sunk into Glenn the moment he'd heard Carl calling for Lori. Then, he was running down to where the boys were playing. He hadn't realized that everyone was doing the same until he reached there and met Rick and Jim with Lori. The moment he spotted Reedus, he had bunched him up close and scented him. Searching for any cuts or bruises, making sure he hadn't been hurt or bitten. God, he'd been so distracted with Merle being left behind, that he hadn't given a second thought to Reid going to play. He wasn't doing much, why hadn't he come to watch, just to make sure that they boys stayed safe? 

They find a Geek, this far up from the city. They're no longer safe. Glenn knows it. It was only a matter of time till they found their way up here. The same thing had happened to Daryl at his uncle's. They beat down the Geek and take off it's head. Right when Daryl's scent catches Glenn and he comes through the trees. The Omega sighs as blue eyes rest on him. Then, the fear sinks in. Fuck. Merle's not here, he's going to be so mad. Daryl slides an arm around his waist as the others start to disperse once the Walker had been killed properly. Reid is near them, slowly following after Lori and Carl. Daryl kisses his head and Glenn squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Daryl?" Glenn tries. 

"Gimme a second, doll. Let me get Merle out here to clean these." He gestures to the squirrels on his shoulder. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

Shane tries to catch up to them, Theo and Rick trailing behind, "Daryl, just slow down a bit. I need to talk to you."

Glenn's mate's eyes narrow at the cop, "About what?"

Shane sighs, "About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl straightens and slides a hand to Glenn's face. He has to look at him, his eyes already betraying him as they sting. 

His voice is soft when he asks weakly, "Is he dead, Glenn?"

Shane seems to not understand when people isn't speaking to him, so he puts in, "We're not sure."

Daryl groans low and faces him, "He either is or he ain't!"

Rick comes in between the two, "Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

Daryl frowns, "Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

He's annoyed, Glenn smells it. But he's also worried. "Rick grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl blinks, then raises his hand and points to Rick, "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

Rick nods slowly and Glenn knows Daryl's mad now.

Glenn tries again, "They didn't mean to, he-he was saying all these things and-and he was drugged up Daryl."

Daryl lowers his voice, he's seemingly calm when he asks, "So you let them leave him?"

"No, God no, I didn't even know cause we were in different vehicles."

"Okay. Okay." Shane says. 

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?"

Daryl responds with a low sound, like he's stuck and is thinking, "Mmm. Yeah." Glenn slides back next to him, taking his hand. 

"I'm so sorry, Daryl."

Rick continues, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

T-Dog nods, "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"Well, I kinda dropped it in a drain."

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will." T-dog says, "Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something."

Daryl look at Glenn now and sighs. Hes worried, and a little frustrated. Glenn bites at his lip. "You know I gotta go get 'em." It's not a question to the Omega, "Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him."

Lori walks to Rick and adds lowly, "He'll show you. Isn't that right?"

Rick nods, "I'm going back."

* * *


End file.
